Luz en la Oscuridad
by Ameria Hinatan
Summary: Secuela de BTR: ¿Love Story?; De nuevo el amor y la amistad serán puestos a prueba, la felicidad deberá ser alcanzada, Logan se vera de nuevo en peligro, pero esta vez sera el turno de James de salvarlo... ¿Lo lograra?. Jagan/Kenlos Capitulo 3 Up!: "Sospechas y mas sospechas"
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza pero por fin aquí les dejo la primera parte de este nuevo fic, secuela de BTR: ¿Love Story?, como el anterior tuvo tan buena respuesta pues quise seguir la historia. En fin espero que les guste.

A por cierto es MUY probable que en esta historia ya no tenga que ver tanto con la serie (como que toquen en un concierto o algo así) ya que mi mente retorcida tiene unos planes diferentes para estos chicos, esta historia contendrá mas drama que todo y posible aventura sin dejar del lado el romance (me linchan si no hay jajaja).

Por favor a todo el que lea me gustaría que dejara algún comentario, me gustaría una crítica constructiva de mi escritura para poder mejorar en todos los aspectos, así que ya saben ¡Reviews!

Aunque por más que quiera estos increíbles chicos de la serie Big TIME Rush no me pertenecen, ninguno de sus personajes son de mi propiedad, (lastima T.T) Bueno ya sin hacer mas larga esta nota vamos con el summary:

Logan y James por fin están juntos al igual que Kendall y Carlos… ¿Realmente podrán ser felices? A Logan le tocara responder esa pregunta, nuevas aventuras se acercan, el amor será puesto a prueba y uno de los chicos sufrirá las consecuencias, esta vez será el turno de James de salvar al chico que ama ¿Lo lograra? ( Para aclarar esta historia se ubica unas semanas después del ultimo concierto que puse en el fic BTR: ¿Love Story? Cuando alguien vigilaba atentamente a Logie…)

Advertencia: relación chico-chico, posible violencia (quizás y solo quizás habrá lemmon pero aun no encuentro el valor suficiente, quizá mas tarde XD ¡Apóyenme!)

Aclaraciones:

-diálogos-

_Pensamientos y recuerdos_

Narración normal

(Interrupciones mías)

* * *

...

...

.

_**LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD**_

_**.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_****_**Capitulo 1: Planeación**

Simplemente no podía creerlo, ella siempre había logrado lo que se había propuesto, contra todo pronostico y sin ningún apoyo de su familia había logrado llegar hasta los Ángeles para realizar el que siempre había sido su gran sueño: ser actriz. Eso incluía la fama que anhelaba e incluso un novio el cual pudiera presumir a toda la gente, ir a las fiestas mas exclusivas y eventos de alfombra roja… todo para poder restregarles a todos los que se habían burlado de ella en el pasado su triunfo, su fama. Todo parecía ir bien al principio, pues con clases logro obtener buenos papeles al llegar a Palm Woods así la gente poco a poco empezó a conocerla, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando miro por primera vez a esos cuatro chicos cruzar la puerta del gran hotel. El mas alto de cabello rubio y ojos verdes tenia aires de altanería y mostraba ser el líder de los cuatro, a su lado se encontraba otro mas bajo moreno y ojos marrón oscuro, traía un casco y una sonrisa tipo marca Colgate; luego estaba otro mas alto que el primero de cabello castaño un poco mas largo que el rubio y con sus ojos llenos de ilusión… pero quien sin duda mas le había llamado la atención fue el chico mas pálido, pues además de su sonrisa se había prendado de sus enigmáticos ojos oscuros. Sin duda todos ellos mostraban entusiasmo y alegría por haber llegado hasta ahí, buscando alcanzar sus metas que sin duda lograrían. Al poco tiempo esa banda conocida como Big Time Rush salto al estrellato, la gente en las calles los reconocía y se hicieron amigos de casi todos en Palm Woods, así que sin duda el chico pálido seria el novio ideal. Lo había logrado pasando incontables e increíbles aventuras con ese cuarteto, pero siempre mantuvo en su mente su objetivo: la fama. Sin embargo ahora todos sus planes se habían ido al caño. Nunca espero la reacción de James al proteger a Logan por que lo quería, es decir James tenia la fama del mayor mujeriego en todo Palm Woods, y es que no había chica que pudiera resistirse a sus encantos, ella incluida. Quien hubiera dicho que ese cuarteto tuviera otras tendencias, por lo menos ella jamás lo creería si no lo hubiera visto por si misma. Sin embargo después de lo ocurrido ella no se había dado por vencida tan fácilmente aunque su ultimo intento había resultado ser un rotundo y total fracaso, logan le había creído a James y ella tuvo que retirarse tragándose su orgullo y su corazón ardiendo de ira pura.

En todo esto pensaba una inquisitiva Camille quien estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del lobby del hotel mirando fijamente un vaso con jugo de naranja.

-Estando así no lograre nada- Murmuro con enfado

-en eso no podría estar mas de acuerdo- Dijo alguien a sus espaldas

Camille se dio vuelta y al ver quien había hablado se sorprendió, sin duda era alguien a quien jamás había visto, se trataba de un hombre joven si mucho de unos 25 o 26 años, piel clara, cabello oscuro y una expresión sumamente dura en su rostro, miraba a Camille con gesto de altanería.

-¿Y tú quien eres?-

-Tu salvación-

Camille lo miro en silencio ¿podría confiar en el? Algo le decía que si. El hombre se sentó junto a ella, nadie mas andaba cerca de ahí, por lo tanto podían hablar con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunto ella

-Un poco de tu atención Camille-

-Bien, pues ya la tienes ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

El hombre sonrió de una manera extraña

-Eres tal y como me imagine… te conozco Camille, conozco todos y cada uno de los detalles de tu pasado, a lo que aspiras a quien admiras. Tu gran objetivo en la vida. También se que todos tus planes se fueron abajo por cierta pareja o mas bien parejas que se metieron en tu camino…-

-…-

-Se todo lo que paso… el beso con James, tu noviazgo con Logan, su ruptura y tu reciente humillación publica-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-

-Los medios hoy en día tienen acceso a todo; el punto es que se todo sobre ti y sobre esos chicos que arruinaron tu carrera-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Tu colaboración pequeña, se que guardas una ira incontenible hacia ellos, sobre todo a Logan, te ofrezco una oportunidad de recuperar todo lo que tenias, tu fama, tu carrera de nuevo volverá al ascenso, todo lo que anhelas yo te lo puedo dar-

Camille miro al joven desconocido, no entendía ¿Por qué alguien como el venia en este preciso instante a ofrecerle la solución a todos sus problemas? ¿Quién era en verdad? No entendía nada del asunto, pero por otro lado parecía bastante tentador.

-No niego que tu propuesta es interesante, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me quieres ayudar?-

El hombre volvió a sonreír

-Digamos que he tenido cuentas pendientes con uno de ellos desde hace algunos años, y solo tu puedes ayudarme con mi plan, si aceptas obtendrás todo lo que siempre has querido e incluso mucho mas-

Camille se sintió confundida ¿podría confiar en el?

-¿Y por que crees que accedería tan fácil? ¿Quién eres en realidad?-

-mi nombre por ahora no importa por ahora y además soy tu única opción-

Ella miro con profundidad al joven desconocido sin saber en realidad a lo que se estaba metiendo pero si tenia razón en algo, era su única opción, respiro un par de veces completamente decidida sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Acepto-

Mientras tanto, a algunos kilómetros de ahí cuatro chicos cantaban en una sala de grabación, las dos parejas cantaban con el corazón, como solo ellos sabían hacerlo, dando todo de si en cada nota y palabra. Su fama había ido en aumento por lo que habían decidido grabar un nuevo disco, dándose su tiempo para pasar tiempo en compañía de la persona que mas querían. Sin duda las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde aquella declaración, tanto como en su vida personal y en la publica ya que toda la gente lo había aceptado e incluso seguido su ejemplo; que mas daba si la persona que se amaba era del mismo sexo, ellos lo habían demostrado abiertamente y no tenían vergüenza de ello, así que aprovechaban cualquier momento para demostrarse su mutuo amor. Cuando termino la sesión de grabación los chicos se preparaban para salir al cine, en ese momento Logan se detuvo en seco en la puerta, e inconscientemente se llevo una mano a su corazón, James lo noto.

-¿Te pasa algo Logie?-

-No… es solo… creo que es un presentimiento… siento que algo malo va a pasar muy pronto-

James miro con detenimiento a Logan

-tranquilo Logie, tal vez solo sea el exceso de trabajo, o quizá ya lograron ganarle a Katie en el póker-

-Tal vez tengas razón… quizá solo me estoy volviendo paranoico-

-o loco… por mí-

Logan se ruborizo

-Vamos hay que alcanzar a los demás-

Logan asintió tomando la mano de su pareja sin saber que dentro de los próximos días la prueba mas dura recurriría en sus vidas, ¿en verdad podría ser felices? Esa pregunta muy pronto seria contestada pero por quien menos lo esperaran…

* * *

Bueno, ya es costumbre mía hacer el primer capitulo cortito, tipo introducción. Quiero aclarar que me tardare un poco mas en actualizar, posiblemente de cuatro a cinco semanas por cuestiones ajenas a mí, pero eso si los capítulos serán bastante largos ¡lo prometo!

Como siempre digo por favor a todo el que lea deje un comentario, para nosotros los escritores es un impulso y una inspiración muy grande el saber que a alguien le interesa lo que estamos haciendo, así que ya saben, cualquier comentario, critica, si les gusto o no… ¡Review!

¿Quien era el hombre desconocido? ¿por que Logan tuvo un mal presentimiento? ¿Camille logrará sus propósitos? Estas y mas preguntas resueltas en el siguiente capitulo: **Al acecho**

Que viva el Big Time Rush en español!

Hasta la próxima!


	2. Capitulo 2: Al Acecho

Primero que nada… Hola a todos!

Si se que he estado ausente por muchísimo tiempo, y excusas no valen para eso, solo puedo decir que el que se me descompusiera mi laptop y el trabajo junto con la escuela me han absorbido por completo… pero un día me dije ¡tengo que continuar! Y aquí estoy.

De entrada quiero agradecer todos los comentarios que me han dejado, me han hecho muy feliz, por todos ustedes sigo escribiendo.

Antes de continuar con este capitulo aclaro que si pienso terminar la historia y de hecho tengo una proyección bastante larga, incluso mas que la de BTR: ¿Love Story? (de la cual esta es la secuela, así que si algo no entienden no duden en leerla) así que por mas que me llegue a tardar (que por cierto ya me estoy aplicando para no tardar tanto) ténganlo por seguro que esta historia si tendrá un final.

Como siempre nada de Big Time Rush me pertenece y este fic lo hago sin fines lucrativos, solo como entretenimiento, complacer a mis lectores y como terapia XD

* * *

...

...

..

.

_**LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

**Capitulo 2: Al acecho**

Los rayos del sol inundaban las calles de la enorme ciudad de los Ángeles, la gente iba y venia con clara alegría en sus rostros mientras que gran cantidad de niños jugaba sobre el manto suave y blanco que cubría el pavimento; las tiendas mostraban sus escaparates llenos de adornos navideños de todos tamaños y colores; las vacaciones por fin habían llegado y con ellas la tan esperada temporada navideña. La fiebre había inundado cada rincón, incluyendo a los actuales habitantes de Palm Woods, donde niños y jóvenes convivían, jugaban y reían por igual.

-¡tomen esto!- Grito un joven moreno arrojando una bola de nieve al otro extremo del jardín

-Vamos no podrán ganarnos somos invencibles- Grito un chico castaño que al levantarse recibió de lleno una bola de nieve en la cara

-¡Toma eso James!- Grito el rubio

James cayo sobre la nieve, el chico pálido se inclino sobre el asustado y comenzó a zarandearlo

-¡James! ¿Estás bien? ¡Contéstame James!-

El castaño comenzó a abrir los ojos y miro a Logan fijamente

-¿Eres un ángel? Cúrame con un beso…- Dijo a la vez que mostraba sus labios, Logan lo arrojo de nuevo al suelo

-¡No tienes nada!- exclamo enojado, James se levanto haciendo un puchero

-¡James! ¡Logan! ¡Ríndanse, no tienen oportunidad!-

-¡eso nunca!-

Despues de enfrascarse por mas de dos horas en una intensa guerra de bolas de nieve los cuatro chicos regresaron al apartamento 2J completamente mojados, pero eso si muy contentos. Por fin ya disfrutaban de sus tan esperadas y merecidas vacaciones, Gustavo literalmente los había corrido del estudio gritándoles que no se les ocurriera aparecer en todo un mes, y claro que ellos aceptaron gustosos. En la escuela también ya estaban libres así que disponían de todo un mes para disfrutar las fiestas navideñas y disfrutar en familia sin ningún tipo de presiones.

-¡Mama! ¡Ya llegamos!-

-Que bueno hijo, cámbiense la cena ya esta servida-

Despues de estar todos debidamente secos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa para disfrutar de la cena que con gusto había preparado la señora Knight, claro que hablando de lo que mas los tenían entusiasmados.

-¿entonces en donde?-

-¿En donde que Carlos?-

-En donde pasaremos las vacaciones de navidad-

-¿Qué no será aquí como en todos los años?- Dijo Katie

-Nah… no tendría nada de chiste, deberíamos viajar a algún lugar genial…- Comenzó James

-¿Seattle?- Pregunto Logan

-Nah-

-Indiana- Sugirió el rubio los demás negaron

-¡Denver!- Grito El castaño

-tampoco-

-¡Ya se!- Se levanto el moreno -¡Montana! ¡Miren hoy me encontré este folleto, es genial!- Logan tomo el folleto y lo miro con curiosidad

-…-

-pues no es tan mala idea- Logan se sentó de nuevo –ahí se encuentran el Parque Yellowstone y además el Parque Nacional de los Glaciares-

-¡Seria genial! Podríamos practicar alpinismo-

-apoyo la idea-

-¿están seguros?- Pregunto la señora Knight

-si mama, de seguro será genial-

-Apuesto que se perderán- Katie los miraba con malicia

-¡Niña de poca fe!- Carlos se fingió ofendido –nosotros nunca… ¡NUNCA! Nos hemos perdido-

-¿Ah no?- Pregunto el rubio -¿Y lo que sucedió hace poco cuando fuimos a Minnesota?-

Carlos se sonrojo brutalmente y se sentó de nuevo

-Sabes eso de perderse fue a propósito- le murmuro James a Logan quien sonrió

-eso no cuenta- acoto el moreno todavía sonrojado, Kendall se rio

-Bueno, escuchen chicos si lo que quieren es viajar este año tendrán que hacerlo solos-

-¿Por qué?-

-Me tengo que quedar en el apartamento por que conseguiré un nuevo trabajo y no me darán vacaciones-

-Y yo me quedare con mama- Dijo Katie –alguien debe cuidarla-

-¿Estas segura de esto mama? Por que si es por eso podemos quedarnos- Todos asintieron

-No te preocupes hijo, ustedes también merecen salir y disfrutar de su vida juntos, aprovechen esta oportunidad por que dudo que Gustavo se las vuelva a dar-

-Eso es cierto-

-Bien entonces esta decidido-

-¡Iremos a Montana!-

* * *

-No entiendo ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?-

-Por que eres mi amiga-

-¿Y por que no lo haces tú?-

-a mi jamás me lo dirían; por favor Jo, has esto por mi si no jamás podre recuperar la amistad de los chicos-

La chica rubia suspiro pesadamente. Simplemente no lo entendía, pues hacia tan poco que Camille gritaba a los cuatro vientos su odio contra Big Time Rush como detestaba a todos y mas al mismo Logan. Desde entonces todo cambio para ella pues nadie la volvió a ver de la misma manera. Perdió incluso a casi todos sus amigos con excepción de ella; Jo miraba con pánico al pasar de los días el cambio de Camille. Sin embargo lo mas extraño fue que después de pasar toda una tarde sola (según ella en la barra de jugos en el lobby) había tenido un nuevo cambio muy drástico, pues parecía totalmente arrepentida de lo que había hecho. Jo la consoló muchas veces mientras ella lloraba su suerte de perder a sus mejores amigos los que la habían ayudado tanto y sobre todo a Logan a quien según ella había amado tanto. A Jo le parecía imposible ese cambio, sin embargo por las actitudes de los últimos días ya estaba empezando a dudar. Dejando de pensar en eso camino hacia los chicos que conversaban junto a la alberca (nadie se metía por el frio) claro cada quien sentado junto a su respectiva pareja.

-… y por eso quiero ir ¿Qué dices Logan?-

-¡A no!, no pienso cubrirte esta vez- Gruño Logan –cada vez que hago eso termino con una mano pintada en la cara-

-Por favor…- Carlos hizo un puchero, Kendall y James se rieron

-Yo aceptaría- Sugirió Kendall

-Entonces hazlo tú-

-No… a ti ya te conocen, por favor Logie-

-Esta a punto de llorar-

-Agg esta bien, detesto que uses esa carita de perrito abandonado-

-¿Cuál es el plan?- Pregunto James

-escuchen lo primero que haremos será….-

-¡Hola chicos!- Grito una chica alegre llegando a sentarse con sus actuales amigos.

-¡Que hay Jo!-

-Nada en especial ¿Qué hacen? ¿Ya saben a donde irán de vacaciones?-

-Si, iremos a Montana- EL rubio atrajo a Carlos hacia el –Y será genial-

-¡Que bien! ¿Cuándo se van?-

-En un par de días, solo que tengamos todo listo para irnos y nos aseguremos que Mama estará bien-

-¿No ira con ustedes?-

-No, ella y Katie se quedaran, seremos solo nosotros-

-¿Y tu que harás Jo?- Pregunto Logan

-Viajare con mis padres a Minnesota, será una reunión de familia… Bueno chicos me voy- dijo levantándose

-¿tan pronto?-

-Si, los veré mas tarde- Despues corrió hacia la salida de Palm Woods, mientras que los chicos se miraban entre ellos

-¿soy yo o ella se porto extraña?- Pregunto Carlos

-Las dos cosas-

-¡Hey!-

Jo corrió hasta la entrada del hotel donde Camille la esperaba, aunque sabia que solo le estaba haciendo un favor a su amiga no podía dejar de sentir que lo que estaba haciendo era un grave error aunque no sabia exactamente por que. Llegando a su lado Camille le sonrió.

-¿Y bien?-

-Irán a Montana- Corto ella

-¿y?-

Jo suspiró

-Se irán dentro de dos días y solo se irán ellos cuatro la señora Knight y Katie se quedaran aquí-

-¿Sabes cuanto tiempo piensan estar allá?-

-en realidad no, pero supongo que regresarán antes de Navidad, ya sabes que les gusta pasar ese tiempo en familia, sobre todo a Kendall-

Camille abrazo a su amiga

-Gracias, te debo una-

-no me debes muchas-

* * *

Al día siguiente Carlos y Logan se adelantaron al centro comercial pues les interesaba comprar todo lo necesario para su próximo viaje, Kendall y James se habían quedado dormidos en el apartamento, Carlos también se hubiera quedado, salvo que estaba demasiado emocionado por su próxima a ventura y de paso poder hablar solo con su mejor amigo Logan.

-este viaje será genial ¿no lo crees Logie?-

-Ehh si seguro, bien necesitamos equipo para esquiar, ropa más gruesa, comida enlatada…-

Carlos miro a su amigo con curiosidad

-¿Qué pasa Logie?-

-¿Ah? No nada-

Carlos jalo a su amigo hacia la banca más cercana

-tu no me engañas algo pasa ¿Qué es?-

-no es nada…- Vio la mirada dura de Carlos y se retracto –esta bien yo… creo que tengo delirio de persecución-

-¿y eso es…?-

-Siento que alguien me esta siguiendo…- Carlos soltó una sonora carcajada

-¡eso lo sabemos todos! ¡James se la pasa atrás de ti todo el día! ¡O si no son las (y los) fans!-

-¡Carlos!-

-Jajaja… lo siento… pero sabes que es verdad… bueno ya, dime por que crees eso-

-No lo se exactamente pero desde hace algunos días he tenido un extraño presentimiento, como si algo muy malo estuviera a punto de pasar… quizás me estoy volviendo paranoico, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en eso-

-Humm, si pienso que estas paranoico… Logan no deberías preocuparte tanto, es cierto que en los últimos meses han sucedido muchas cosas, pero hay que dejarlo atrás; el ya no volverá-

Logan miro a su mejor amigo, Carlos le regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

-Tienes razón Carlos, debo dejar todo atrás…-

-¡COMIDA!- Grito el moreno levantándose de la banca de un solo salto asustando al chico pálido, Carlos corrió hacia un puesto donde vendían comida rápida, Logan solo se rio y después siguió a su hermanito menor.

Ya entrada la tarde ambos chicos se dirigieron al apartamento cargados con bolsas, entraron y solo escucharon el sonido de la televisión en la sala, Ni Katie ni la señora Knight se encontraban; era extraño el silencio así que los dos dejaron las cosas en la mesa y se dirigieron en la sala, cuando llegaron ahí ambos se pararon en seco, mirando la escena frente a sus ojos.

La televisión mostraba los créditos de alguna película, en la pequeña mesa estaban frituras derramadas por todos lados y en el sofá se encontraban Kendall y James profundamente dormidos, acurrucados uno contra el otro, James había usado el pecho del rubio como almohada mientras el otro hizo lo propio con la cabeza del castaño, Carlos y Logan se miraron con el seño fruncido, aquello sin duda era muy extraño, ya que por lo ocurrido en el pasado esos dos no se tenían tanta confianza como para eso, si se llevaban bien como amigos, pero aun así no soportaban tanta cercanía entre ellos. Logan alzo una ceja cuando vio a Carlos acercarse por detrás del sillón... y entonces salto.

-¡DESPIERTEN UN TERREMOTO AZOTA LOS ANGELES CUBRANSE KENDALL, JAMES PRONTOOOOO!-

Kendall y James brincaron del sillón y se tiraron al suelo en medio de gritos cubriéndose por debajo de la mesa cuando escucharon al risa de Logan y Carlos.

-¿pero que demonios te pasa?- Kendall sostenía su corazón completamente agitado

-¡Me quieren matar de un infarto! ¡Eso es sacrilegio para el mundo artístico!- se quejo el castaño

-Ya no sean dramáticos- Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa

-Te pasas Carlos- gruño Kendall

-¿y por que estaban dormidos tan juntitos?- pregunto Logan –eso no es normal-

Ambos se vieron y se sonrojaron

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que…- James no encontraba palabras

-No es nada, Jamie y yo estamos recuperando nuestra amistad- Dijo Kendall sonriendo

-¡eso es muy bueno!- Dijo Carlos –Pero vamos a cenar, me muero de hambre-

-Si acabas de cenar- el pálido entrecerró sus ojos

-¿Qué? Estoy en fase de crecimiento- se defendió el latino

-Carlos dejaste de crecer hace un año- apunto James

-¡Bueno ya!... solo tengo hambre-

Los demás solo se rieron y cenaron juntos como lo hacían siempre… en familia.

* * *

Al día siguiente como era ya su costumbre Logan se levanto temprano y se vistió para salir a correr un rato, era un habito que había adquirido desde aquella vez que se había lastimado el pie en el accidente, y le habían recomendado que para que fuera recuperando la movilidad saliera a caminar y posteriormente a correr, mas se acostumbro y no dejo de hacerlo aunque ya estuviera en perfectas condiciones. La mañana en el parque le fascinaba, adoraba el olor del rocío en las plantas, los arboles y la brisa fresca recorrer su cara…

Sin embargo desde hacia unos pocos días notaba algo diferente en todo aquello, pues tenia dos cosas que no lo dejaban dormir… la primera era la repentina cercanía entre Kendall y James, pues aunque todos fueran amigos ellos dos habían sido recelosos uno con el otro luego de lo que había pasado meses antes, una serie de eventos que casi terminan con su vida mas de una vez, era algo que le alegraba, pero a la vez le extrañaba y mucho. La otra era siempre que pasaba por el parque se sentía observado, no sabia quien o por que, de hecho estaba comenzando a pensar que se estaba volviendo paranoico o esquizofrénico, sin embargo no podía quitarse esa sensación, lo sentía, no solo que lo observaban sino que algo estaba a punto de pasar… Mientras al dar una vuelta a lo lejos un hombre lo miraba con detenimiento…

-Maldito Logan, maldito él y toda la banda Big Time Rush- Murmuro a la vez que apretaba con fuerza un objeto entre sus manos y camino entre las sombras sabiendo… que el encuentro seria dentro de poco, un encuentro que decidiría todo…

* * *

¿y bien? No duden cualquier opinión, duda, sugerencia o comentario no duden en dejar un review, para nosotros los escritores es un gran impulso saber que a alguien le gusta o una critica, lo que sea es bueno, ya saben.

Como pudieron notar tarde mucho en subir este capitulo y repito que me aplicare mas para no tardar, aunque si sera un poquito... en fin este cap no salio tan largo pero igual apenas se esta empezando a desarrollar, conforme avancen los capítulos serán mas largos.

Debo decir que me ha alegrado todos los comentarios que me han dejado en mis otras historias, de verdad soy muy feliz por eso, así que me aplicare mas XD y otra cosa que me tiene feliz es que ha habido mas historias de Big Time Rush en español... ¡sigamos asi!

Una vez mas me disculpo por el atraso, en fin espero que me lean pronto.

**Logan**: ¿enserio?

**Yo:** ¡Oye! ¡Se supone que no haría los extras hasta el próximo capitulo!

**Logan**: Lo siento es que ya estaba desesperado, ya me harte de cuidar a aquellos tres

**Yo**: Eso te pasa por hacerla de niñera

**Logan**: ¬¬ por cierto ¿esta historia sera igual que la otra?

**Yo**: pues... parecida

**Logan**: ¡NOOOO!

**Yo**: ¿que te pasa?

**Logan:** ¡en la ultima casi me matas! ¡DOS VECES!

**Yo**: ¿Que no fueron tres?

**Logan**: ¡las que sean!

**Yo**: jajaja tranquilo. es el precio por ser protagonista de mis historias y digo que sera parecida por que mi genero principal sigue siendo drama... pero aqui pienso cambiar un poquito agregando mas accion y un toque de comedia.

**Logan**: sinceramente... me das miedo

**Yo**: lo se n.n pero no te preocupes, tendras tus momentos junto con los chicos y una que otra sorpresita

**Logan**: presisamente por eso me das miedo

**Yo**: en fin no olviden dejar reviews

**Logan**: ¡Digan que no me mate!

**Yo**: ¬¬

**Logan**: es broma. pero dejen un comentario, para la autora son los motores para seguir escribiendo

**Logan**: y Yo: ¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Capítulo 3: Sospechas y mas

****Hola a todos! Por fin luego de una extendida ausencia de este fic he podido regresar con este nuevo capítulo, que como había dicho antes por causas ajenas a mí no podría actualizar tan seguido como quisiera pero asegure que sí tendría un final y aquí estoy.

Primero que nada muchas gracias a todos los lectores y lectoras que me han dejado comentarios, sinceramente me han hecho muy feliz, igualmente a los que leen sin dejar comentario. Ya en el nuevo año con tantos propósitos espero estar más seguido por aquí, pero bien dicen que mas vale la acción que las palabras, en fin sin más por decir les dejo con el capitulo.

Big Time Rush no me pertenece, todo corresponde a sus respectivos creadores, solo hago uso de los personajes sin fines de lucro, puro entretenimiento.

Ah! se me olvidaba no olviden dejar comentario, digo y no me canso de decir que para muchos de nosotros son importantes para poder mejorar en cualquier aspecto de nuestra escritura.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**Capitulo 3: Sospechas y más sospechas**

**...**

- ¡Carlos! ¡Ya párale!-

- ¿Qué? ¡No he hecho nada! ¡Soy inocente!-

-Llevas cuatro horas y cinco minutos jugando con la consola- explicó Logan al entrar a la sala donde Carlos jugaba sin parar bajo la mirada enfadada de James

-Pfff aguafiestas-

- ¡Hace mas de una hora que quiero jugar!- lloriqueo el castaño, Kendall se rió

- jajaja vamos Jamie, no creo que puedas quitar a Carlitos en por lo menos dos horas, mejor acompáñame a la tienda de música-

Logan y Carlos los miraron de inmediato

- ¿Tan pronto se llevan tan bien?- preguntó el moreno

-Ya paso tiempo de todo lo ocurrido Carlitos- reflexiono el pálido -no podían estar toda la vida distanciados. Después de todo, todos somos amigos, lo hemos sido desde que tenemos memoria- los dos mas altos asintieron –por cierto no lleguen tarde, no olviden que debemos revisar si tenemos todo lo necesario para el viaje-

-¿Cuándo partimos?- Pegunto el castaño

-el vuelo esta reservado para dentro de dos días, salimos como a las nueve de la mañana- respondió el rubio –así que habrá que levantarnos temprano-

-Humpf- gruño Carlos los demás sonrieron

- Ahora si nos disculpan nos vemos en un rato-

Ambos salieron del apartamento, Carlos y Logan se quedaron mirando uno al otro con el ceño fruncido.

-Sigo sin entender, se que ya pasó algún tiempo, pero apenas la semana pasada Kendall me dijo que se sentía incomodo cuando James se le acercaba-

-Se que es extraño Carlos, pero también debemos sentirnos felices por ellos, han estado muy distanciados desde lo que sucedió y pues que vuelvan a ser los mejores amigos es algo realmente bueno-

-Tal vez tengas razón-

- ¿sabes que?... ¡me toca jugar con la consola!- dijo lanzándose al control sobre el sillón

- ¡Oye!-

* * *

Niños iban y venían jugando en aquel inmenso parque, arrojándose bolas de nieve o construyendo grandes muñecos bajo la mirada atenta de sus padres. Sin duda la "fiebre navideña" había contagiado a todos, o por lo menos a la mayoría pues una pensativa Camille aguardaba sentada en una de las bancas moviendo su pie izquierdo en señal de impaciencia, al observar a los niños jugar hizo un gesto de fastidio. Especialmente a ella no le gustaban precisamente ese tipo de fiestas, de hecho de ningún tipo ya que le traían malos recuerdos, pero en fin, lo mejor era simplemente ignorarlo. Sin embargo su inquietud no se debía a las fiestas decembrinas, pues tras escuchar el plan de aquel hombre que se había topado días atrás en el lobby había tenido un mal presentimiento, pero también sabia que era su única oportunidad para vengarse de toda la banda Big time Rush y recuperar su prestigio dentro de la pantalla chica, era lo único que le interesaba: recuperar su fama. Aun si los medios para lograrlo fueran un tanto…

-veo que eres puntual…- Murmuró una voz por detrás de ella, se giro y vio al hombre que esperaba, el mismo que había visto aquel día en el lobby del hotel. Volver a verlo le produjo un escalofrío desde lo mas profundo de su ser, su mirada le impactaba mucho pues ese par de ojos negros le daban la sensación de que ya los había visto antes en alguna parte. Ese hombre a pesar de que fuera un joven de no más de veintiocho años inspiraba temor, aunque claro que ella no lo demostraría. Por eso había estudiado actuación.

-Al grano ¿para que me hiciste venir?-

-¿Hiciste lo que te dije al pie de la letra?-

Camille asintió con desconfianza

-Partirán dentro de dos días a Montana, parece ser que la madre de Kendall y Katie se quedaran aquí-

El hombre no dijo nada mas, solo medio sonrió mirando a otro lado, como sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Copos de nieve comenzaban a caer.

-No lo entiendo –continuo ella -¿para que querías saber todo eso? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer?-

-Todo a su debido tiempo pequeña… ahora solo queda esperar y no olvides la última parte del plan, eres la pieza clave así que espero y no me falles- Comento mientras extendía su mano para sentir los copos en su palma, Camille miraba como el mostraba cierta fascinación por la nieve, como si fuera absorbido por ella –tendrás tu recompensa después de que terminemos con esto-

-No lo haré. Y si, espero mi recompensa, quiero recuperar mi prestigio a cualquier precio- Contesto ella, mientras el sujeto se daba media vuelta aun hablándole con su voz grave y profunda

-No olvides que no me conoces…-

* * *

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial James y Kendall caminaban a toda prisa entre la multitud de gente vestidos ambos con gorra y con lentes, ninguno de los dos decía nada pues temían que fueran reconocidos. El centro comercial estaba repleto de gente que al parecer realizaba sus compras navideñas, por lo tanto entre tanta multitud nadie pareció prestarles la mas mínima atención. Atravesaron todo el edificio hasta el área de tiendas de discos y entraron a uno de los baños donde se quitaron los disfraces.

-Uf, eso estuvo demasiado cerca-

- ¡Por poco y nos descubren!- gruñó el rubio -Debes aprender a controlarte James-

-¿Y que esperabas? No estoy acostumbrado a hacer estas cosas-

-¿Ah no?-

-Bueno si, recientemente… es solo que no se como se pondrían Logie o Carlos si nos descubrieran-

-Yo tampoco lo sé, por eso debemos actuar con cuidado y sin que se den cuenta. Además te recuerdo que tú fuiste quien inició con todo esto-

-¡fue un impulso! tienes razón yo lo inicie pero tu tienes tanta culpa como yo por que eres cómplice al seguirme la corriente-

El rubio lo miro a los ojos

-No pude evitarlo… en fin será mejor que continuemos antes de partir a Montana, mientras Carlos y Logan estén cerca no podremos hacer nada-

-Humpf, vámonos-

James solo suspiró, por un lado se sentía mal por Logan, pues no le gustaba ocultarle las cosas, sin embargo desde aquella tarde en que él y Kendall se quedaron solos en el apartamento el mismo le hizo una propuesta a Kendall que el otro no pudo negar, simplemente no podía. Ahora solo les quedaba actuar de incógnito para que ellos dos no los descubrieran. Kendall por su parte solo maquinaba en su mente que podrían como podrían actuar para que Carlos o Logan no lo se dieran cuenta de lo que sucedía, aunque también con el remordimiento de estarle ocultando algo al latino. No dudaba que había cambiado desde que su relación con Carlos comenzó aquella noche cuando Camille ataco a James en una medida desesperada por separarlo de Logan, esa noche que cambió su vida para siempre. En ese momento pasaron por una florería, la misma en donde Kendall y Carlos compraron un ramo de rosas para nadie mas que la madre de Kendall pues aquella tarde hacia mas o menos mes y medio decidieron dar la noticia a su madre y hermanita, momento que tampoco olvidaría jamás en su vida…

...

**FLASH BACK**

**...**

-¿estás seguro de esto Kenny?- Pregunto un Carlos que estaba MUY nervioso

Kendall se rio mientras pagaba el ramo de rosas

-vamos Carlitos, ¿de verdad le tienes tanto miedo a mi madre?-

-tu madre no es la que me preocupa-

-¿no?-

El latino negó

-La que me preocupa es Katie-

Kendall frunció el ceño

-¿Por qué?-

-¿y todavía preguntas?- le dijo exasperado –Katie no es como cualquier niña, ¿recuerdas lo que le hizo al tipo que robo esas fotografías tuyas hace dos años?-

Kendall sintió un escalofrío

-Pobre chico-

-Exacto… ¡ahora imagina que me haría a mi si piensa que me quiero robar a su hermano!... aunque… pensándolo bien la idea no esta tan mal- Dijo pensativo

-¡Hey!-

-de todas formas… no quiero morir tan joven-

Kendall volvió a reírse a la vez que atraía al latino en un abrazo posesivo

-Todo saldrá bien-

Ambos regresaron de inmediato a Palm Woods donde Logan y James (quienes eran cómplices) habían preparado una cena para los seis, ya que según Kendall era hora de que su madre y su hermanita se enteraran de su relación con el latino. Carlos desde que supo las intenciones del rubio se había puesto demasiado nervioso y precisamente por la reacción de Katie, ni siquiera imaginaba lo que ella podría hacerle. Y Kendall solo se reía ante la paranoia de su novio.

A paso apresurado ambos llegaron al apartamento donde se soltaron de la mano, Kendall miro por un momento a Carlos.

-¿Listo?-

-No- contesto haciendo un puchero, Kendall sonrió y los beso tiernamente antes de entrar.

-Kendall, Carlos, ya era hora de que llegaran- exclamo alegremente Jennifer

-¡Hola mama!-

-Ehh hola señora Knight-

-James y Logan cocinaron hoy ¿pueden creerlo?- Dijo entusiasmada, Carlos sentía que empezaba a sudar –dijeron que por que hoy es una fecha especial, ¿ustedes saben de que se trata?-

-No- dijo Kendall con una sonrisa -pero hay que averiguarlo

Los tres llegaron a la mesa donde se encontraban Logan, James y Katie, quienes los recibieron con una amplia sonrisa, Carlos al ver a Katie y su sonrisa aparentemente inocente sintió un gran escalofrío al recordar de nuevo al chico y su "destino". Se sentaron a cenar y a conversar de cosas banales, Logan y James haciéndose mimos de vez en cuando y Kendall también haciendo alguno que otro comentario sugerente lo que provocaba que ellos se sonrojaran de sobremanera y que los demás se rieran. Pero aun faltaba enfrentar lo peor y Carlos lo sabia…

-Bueno chicos- comenzó la madre de Kendall con una sonrisa –Logan y James me comentaron que esta cena tuvo un motivo especial ¿de que se trata?-

Carlos quien estaba sentado junto a Kendall y con las manos sobre la mesa empezó a hiperventilar

-Bueno señora Knight… lo que pasa es que nosotros… Ehh… este… Kendall y yo… ehm…-

Carlos miró a Kendall pidiendo ayuda, el rubio sonrió

-Bueno mamá, yo creo y siempre e creído que una acción vale mucho más que cualquier explicación-

Diciendo esto, Kendall tomo suavemente la mano de Carlos y con la otra giro su cara para darle un tierno beso, James y Logan sonrieron a mas no poder mientras que ambas mujeres se quedaron literalmente de piedra. Despues de unos segundos rompieron el contacto y miraron de nuevo a Jennifer quien estaba con la boca abierta.

-Oh por Dios- dijo levantándose de su silla sonriendo ampliamente, todos los demás también se levantaron -¿quieren decir que ustedes dos…?-

-Así es- respondió con una amplia sonrisa

-¡Oh Kendall!- gritó ella enternecida abrazando a ambos chicos con fuerza -¡es maravilloso!-

-¿de verdad?-

-Por supuesto, soy muy feliz por verlos juntos-

Kendall sonrió a más no poder

-¡ya se habían tardado!- Comento Logan con una amplia sonrisa

-Si, si no es por nosotros de seguro ustedes no dan ese paso- comento James abrazando al azabache

Kendall se rio y miro al latino

-¿Lo vez Carlitos? No había nada de que preocuparse-

Pero Carlos no lo miraba a él, no tampoco a ninguno de los demás y Kendall noto que estaba completamente quieto, siguió su mirada y sintió un balde de agua fría al ver lo que el latino veía, pues una chica totalmente enfadada los miraba con una expresión de furia que pocas veces se veía en ella

-Katie…- comenzó Carlos mientras la chica se levantaba de su asiento con expresión furiosa

-¡TU!- Casi grito, Carlos retrocedió unos pasos hacia la puesta, James y Logan retrocedieron un paso jalando a Kendall

-¡Katie yo no hice nada lo juro!-

Katie se inclino y saco un par de pistolas muy grandes (de agua por supuesto) apuntándole al latino

-Carlos, mejor corre- murmuro Logan

-¡Yo no hice nada!-

-¡Piensas robarte a mi hermano!-

-¡No es cierto!... bueno…-

Katie lo miro con furia apuntándole a la cabeza

-Carlos, tienes tres segundos para salir-

-¡espera! ¡Te juro que mis intenciones son buenas! Es decir, Kendall no es como los otros chicos que he conocido, por su mirada, su sonrisa, su expresión y por su lindo y redondo…-

-¡DOS!- Le grito dando un paso al frente y el latino retrocedió otro completamente espantado

-¡por todas las salchichas Katie no quiero hacerle nada malo!... bueno, dependiendo del punto de vista…-

-¡UNO!-

-Oye ¿desde cuando Carlitos se volvió tan… pervertido?- Le pregunto Logan a James en voz baja

-Creo que desde que está con Kendall-

-Oh…- contesto el otro alzando las cejas, mientras tanto Carlos retrocedió otro paso ya junto a la puerta

-¡Estoy enamorado de tu hermano!-

-¡FUERAAAAA!-

Y disparó dos chorros de agua directos al latino quien cayo de espaldas atravesando la puerta ya abierta del apartamento, Katie se fue a su cuarto completamente enfurecía dejando a todos los presentes con la boca abierta y a un Kendall corriendo tras su novio.

...

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

**...**

-chico guapo y súper sexy llamando a Kendall… ¡ya reacciona!-

-¿Eh?- Pregunto al ver la expresión desconcertada de James

-Que reacciones… ¿Qué estabas pensando?-

-Nada, vámonos-

James suspiró y siguió al rubio entre la muchedumbre en el centro comercial cuidando a cada instante que no los siguieran, por un momento creyó percibir un flash pero entre tanta gente decidió no darle importancia.

* * *

Logan entró a la habitación que compartía con Kendall, aun después de lo sucedido y la formación de parejas acordaron que seguirían con sus habitaciones tal y como estaban para mantener la relación de amistad, era como su propio lugar privado. Aun un poco adolorido por la batalla del control de la consola (que había perdido en contra de Carlos) se sentó en la cama cuando una fotografía llamo su atención. Sonriendo la tomó y pasó su dedo por la imagen, una que en verdad apreciaba. En ella se veían a el y James cuando cumplieron un mes de novios y el chico castaño había organizado todo un festejo para ellos dos solos. Sin duda esos tres últimos meses que habían transcurrido desde aquella declaración en la azotea del Palm Woods habían sido únicos, y el estar junto a James era como un sueño hecho realidad, un amor hecho realidad y una prueba de ello era esa fotografía, sonrió recordando…

...

**FLASH BACK UN PAR DE MESES ATRÁS…**

**...**

-James en verdad no entiendo porque tanto secretismo-

-ya lo verás, como dije es una sorpresa, así que aguántate-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, solo espera ya casi llegamos-

-Al menos déjame quitarme la venda de los ojos-

-No-

-Humpf-

Ese sábado por la mañana era un día muy especial para James y Logan pues era su primer mes de noviazgo y según para el castaño un muy buen motivo para celebrar, así que desde temprano había raptado a Logan poniéndole una venda en los ojos y tomado el auto que alquilaban. Logan no podía mas que sentirse frustrado, ya que según el no le gustaban para nada las sorpresas… y tratándose de James podría ser cualquier cosa.

-James ¿ya casi?-

-Humm no-

-Por favor, sabes que detesto estas cosas-

-Sip, pero también sabes que hoy es un fecha especial así que aguanta por favor ¿por mi?-

-está bien-

James siguió conduciendo por veinte minutos mientras que la curiosidad del azabache crecía cada vez mas, de pronto el típico ruido que caracteriza de una ciudad tan grande como Los Ángeles fue disminuyendo poco a poco, Logan alzo una ceja ante la incertidumbre.

-¿Estamos saliendo de la ciudad?-

-en realidad no, este es un lugar que en lo particular a mi me encanta y espere por mucho tiempo para poder compartirlo contigo. ¿Recuerdas que hace mas o menos un mes en Chicago nos mostraste un lugar que para ti era muy especial?-

-Si-

-Bueno pues este es el mío-

Logan intento quitarse la venda pero James se lo impidió argumentando que aun faltaba un poco, James siguió conduciendo en silencio hasta que se detuvo, se bajo del auto y le ayudo a Logan a bajarse aun sin quitarse la venda.

-Eso es… por aquí, unos pasos más a la derecha… ¡listo!-

Logan no pudo mas que quedarse sumamente sorprendido. Delante de ellos se alzaba una pequeña cabaña dentro de lo que parecía ser un enorme parque, a lo lejos se veían mas cabañas bastantes separadas unas de otras, enormes arboles serpenteaban la cabaña dándole un aire muy natural, como si estuvieran muy lejos de la ciudad. Logan camino fascinado en aquel lugar sintiendo el viento en su cara, se volvió mirando a James, quien sonreía.

-¿Y esto? ¿Donde estamos?-

-Solo salimos de la ciudad, pero no del estado… es un parque, o mas bien dicho un valle. Cuando era niño, bueno sabes que mi madre siempre ha sido de mucho trabajo y seguido tenia que venir a Los Ángeles, entonces cuando no me podía dejar en Minnesota me traía con ella y me dejaba aquí a cargo de personas de su confianza. Este lugar se volvió mi paraíso secreto- James caminó junto a él hasta llegar a la puerta –Y esta cabaña se volvió mi hogar-

James abrió la puerta dejando entrar primero a Logan

Dentro de la cabaña parecía un mundo irreal, todo adornado de manera rustica, los muebles antiguos daban un leve toque sublime a tan hermosa cabaña, en el centro se observaba una gran mesa con distintos tipos de platillos, cuatro sillas la bordeaban con cuatro cojines sobre ellas. Las paredes estaban bordeadas por cuadros pintados al parecer de ese mismo lugar, pues mostraban paisajes realmente hermosos, a un lado también se encontraba un pequeño librero (algo demasiado increíble en opinión de Logan ya que se trataba de James) donde además de unos cuantos libros se encontraban un par de fotografías, Logan se acerco y las observo con detenimiento, algunas eran claro de la familia de James pero había otra muy especial donde estaban ellos cuatro con apenas trece años de edad. También observo algunas figuras de madera sobre una mesita, algunas mejor trabajadas que otras. Logan simplemente no lo podía creer, ese lugar era tan maravilloso, al parecer sacado de un libro de cuentos. Se volvió y miró a James quien portaba una leve sonrisa y lo miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué jamás me habías hablado de esto?-

-Ya te lo dije, para mi era como mi lugar especial, donde podía esconderme de todo lo demás. Aunque pensándolo bien siempre que podía prefería quedarme con ustedes en Minnesota-

-Es… simplemente maravilloso, es muy bello-

-Lo se y por eso quise compartirlo contigo… ¿desayunamos?-

-Claro-

Ese día paso demasiado rápido para el gusto de Logan, sin duda había sido el día perfecto, ya que después de desayunar el castaño lo había llevado a nadar al pequeño arroyuelo que estaba cerca de la cabaña, donde ambos jugaron como cuando eran un par de niños, cuando todo era tan fácil para ellos. El día de ensueño continuó con una larga caminata por los senderos del valle, conversando de cosas banales, sin importancia. Logan con frecuencia se perdía en ese par de orbes color avellana, además de su inmensa sonrisa que tanto le habían impactado desde la primera vez que lo vio, el chico mas atractivo de la escuela, y a su vez el mas inalcanzable. El que quería con todos y a la vez con ninguno y que con el tiempo se había convertido en uno de los solteros mas codiciados de Los Ángeles. Claro antes de que estuviera con el. Logan aun se preguntaba a cada instante si todo no era solo parte de un sueño, y si así lo era prefería no despertar jamás. James por su parte solo se limitaba a ver sus ojos oscuros, pues siempre se sentía hipnotizado por el poder de su profunda y enigmática mirada. Ambos caminaban uno junto a otro sin importar lo demás, ya sin observar el exterior, pues en ese momento solo existían ellos dos.

Al anochecer ambos chicos se derrumbaron en el pasto a unos cuantos metros de la cabaña observando las incontables estrellas que surcaban el cielo, en silencio solo disfrutando el momento y la compañía del otro. James sonrió, pues el sabia mas que nadie que desde que habían comenzado con su relación tenían muy poco tiempo para pasarlo solos, entra tanta gente incluyendo a sus amigos, por eso había decidido darle ese regalo, sin embargo había un asunto en su cabeza que no lo dejaba en paz y por la misma razón deseaba estar a solas con Logie.

-este día simplemente ha sido perfecto- Comentó el azabache mirando a las estrellas

-Si, Logie ha sido genial pero… hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo-

Logan lo miro

-¿De que se trata?-

-Logie el que estés conmigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, e sido el chico mas feliz a tu lado pero tu…-

Logan cambio su expresión ¿acaso el se había dado cuenta?

-Aja…- Lo animo a continuar, James pensaba como decirlo

-Yo he sido el mas feliz pero no podría decir lo mismo de ti Logie, se que lo ultimo que pasamos fue muy difícil pero ya no te comportas como antes… actúas en nuestra relación como si… supieras cuando terminara-

Logan frunció el ceño y se sentó en el pasto, el castaño lo imito

-No es nada, solo una tontería James-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ya te lo dije es solo eso, te reirías de mi si te lo dijera-

James se inclino y tomo su mano

-No haría eso… sabes que solo Carlitos lo haría- dijo con amplia sonrisa infundiéndole confianza, Logan suspiro

-Bueno… ya conoces todo de mi James y desde que nos conocimos… bueno, siempre se me hizo que tú eras el sueño imposible de alcanzar. Desde que me fije en ti te observe como eras seguido por chicos y chicas pero tú jamás establecías una relación estable eras el estereotipo del chico perfecto, después al pasar de los años te volviste mucho mas que eso, con el éxito de nuestra banda te volviste en uno de los soltero mas codiciados de Los Ángeles y tu estabas mas que orgulloso con ese titulo- Logan suspiro rompiendo el contacto visual mientras miraba de nuevo al cielo –A veces me cuestiono si todo esto no es mas que un sueño James… como si fuera una ilusión-

James tardo varios minutos en comprender a que se refería, y cuando lo hizo tomo de nuevo su mano.

-¿quieres decir que temes que lo que tenemos sea falso?-

Logan lo miro con tristeza, sin duda se le estaba dificultando demasiado hablar sobre ellos, por eso en su vida casi no mencionaba sus propios sentimientos, pues temía que alguien pudiera adentrarse en ellos

-Temo que algún día no muy lejano encuentres a alguien mejor que yo… que vuelvas a tus correrías de Casanova, James temo perderte-

El castaño lo miro con ojos muy profundos y claro que sorprendido. Sorprendido por que jamás había visto a Logie dudar de esa forma, una cosa era su pesimismo cuando los cuatro ejecutaban algún plan por alguna travesura y Logan decía que no funcionaria, y otra muy diferente era verlo de esta manera, temeroso por que sus palabras se cumplieran, como si lo presintiera. James no pudo mas y lo atrajo hacia si rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos y ocultando su rostro en su cabello ¿Cuánto tiempo duraron con exactitud? Ninguno lo supo con exactitud, James se aparto un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Nunca, jamás vuelvas a decir eso, eres lo más importante para mi Logie, nunca lo olvides-

Logan solo lo abrazo de nuevo posesivamente deseando en lo mas profundo de su corazón que sus palabras se cumplieran no solo por algunas semanas, James lo estrecho en si diciéndole que nunca mas lo soltaría.

...

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

**...**

-¡Gané!-

El repentino grito despertó al joven pálido de su ensoñación, Logan dejo la fotografía en su lugar, sin embargo al dejarla noto algo extraño, pues detrás del despertador se encontraba un sobre amarillo con su nombre escrito. El azabache lo tomo con curiosidad, el sobre era de un tamaño pequeño y estaba sellado, con su nombre escrito a ambos lados, no traía remitente, lo que aumento aun mas su curiosidad. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la sala donde el latino aun jugaba.

-Carlos… ¿sabes quien dejó esto?-

-¿eh? No, no habla visto eso… tal vez fue la señora Knight o Katie-

Logan rompió la parte superior del sobre y saco su contenido, un papel algo arrugado pero aun con letra legible. Logan lo desdoblo y al leerlo sintió un balde de agua fría al descubrir de que se trataba "_¿Pero que es esto?"_ Pensó. Carlos quien todo el tiempo lo estuvo mirando puso una cara de confusión

-¿pasa algo Logie?-

-No…- dijo cerrando de nuevo el sobre, mas Carlos pudo percibir claramente la mentira en su rostro

-Logie…-

Logan camino hacia la puerta

-No es nada de verdad… este… nos vemos en un rato-

Diciendo esto Logan salió apresuradamente del apartamento y de Palm Woods hasta donde se sintió seguro de que no lo siguieran, saco su teléfono celular y marco a un numero que conocía muy bien.

-¿Joanna?-

-¡Logan! Hijo, me alegra que hallas llamado-

-Mama, necesito tu ayuda sobre algo importante… te voy a hacer una pregunta y necesito que me contestes con la verdad-

-Claro hijo-

Logan suspiro pues sabía que la respuesta seria crucial para saber una verdad.

-Mama... ¿en el orfanato en el que me adoptaste años atrás no te dieron algún dato extra de mi familia, además de que había sido abandonado?-

-No que yo recuerde ¿por que lo preguntas?-

Logan cerro sus ojos maldiciendo su suerte.

-por nada mama, está bien, escucha te llamare luego ¿si?-

-Algo te pasa hijo- contesto ella mas como afirmación que como pregunta

-Te contare luego, gracias mama. Te quiero-

-Yo también, cuídate hijo-

Y colgó.

Logan se recargo en la pared con una mano en su frente sin entender absolutamente nada, para empezar ¿Quién había dejado esa nota en su habitación? ¿Quién la escribió? ¿Qué propósito tenía? No tenia la menor idea de las respuestas pero algo muy dentro de sí sabia que no era nada bueno. Saco de nuevo el papel arrugado para leer la fina caligrafía, en ella decía…

"_Nuestras vidas tomaron rumbos distintos desde el principio de todo, es hora de unirnos en un único destino… expiarás tus pecados y tendrás el perdón… si no... tu sufrimiento se extenderá más de lo inimaginable"_

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Que tal? Ya saben, por favor cualquier comentario, duda o crítica serán bien aceptados, para mi en especial son muy importantes. Gracias de todas formas por llegar hasta aquí, de verdad espero poder actualizar mas pronto de lo planeado.

**Carlos:** (con un gorrito) ¡Feliz año nuevo!

**Logan, Kendall, James y Yo:** ¬¬

**Kendall**: Carlitos, ya pasó mas de una semana

**Carlos:** Lo se pero nosotros no habíamos hecho fiesta, además no habíamos pasado por aquí

**Logan:** Si, cuando tu me presentaste tu "super diccionario" que por cierto no me gustó para nada

**James:** si pero no habíamos felicitado a los demás ¡mas vale tarde que nunca!

**Yo:** que cumplan todos sus propósitos

**Logan:**Que superen sus desafíos

**Kendall:** Y que lleguen a sus metas

**James:** Liguen!

**Carlos:** Pero más que nada ¡sigannos leyendo!

**todos:** ¬¬

**Yo**: Bueno, gracias por leer y no olviden dejar un review

**Todos**: ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
